My love in the undergound
by steelegirl19
Summary: Sarah wanted to accept Jareth but she had to save Toby. In her dream she tells Jareth she loves him. And he wants her to be his queen, but she's too young to keep. So they must wait till she wishes her self back to the Labyrinth. Or till someone wishes her there.* Discontinued* [To be re written at a later date]
1. Wait for me

_**This is my third fanfiction. I have recently become reacquainted with The Labyrinth. I completely forgot how much I love this movie. Well here is my story for the Jim Henson classic.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Labyrinth.**

* * *

The owl stayed perched on the tree branch outside of her room. He felt heart broken watching the one who he wanted the most and she rejected him. Not wanting to cause his heart any more distress he flew away to repair what was left of his Escher room. He didn't want to have his mind stuck on her. She doesn't love him as he loves her. The best thing to do now is to focus on his ruling the Goblin city.

Meanwhile...

Sarah had grown tired from the party that had gone on in her room. She didn't feel like celebrating. how could she? When she had just given up her dreams to save her brother; what choice did she have. It was either live the life of my dreams with the man of my dreams or save her only brother. She could've asked to take Toby's place but she didn't think of that possibility till it was too late. And now she had to live with that choice and be with out the one, she now realized, she loves. She would never forget his face when she rejected him. The look of a broken heart broke hers in the process. But she was trying to put on a happy face for her friends and celebrate her victory of the Labyrinth. Though it felt like a hollow victory.

As her friends left the party she looked outside hoping to see the all too familiar owl sitting on the tree outside her bedroom window, but to no avail. Her gazing was interrupted by her three best friends she made in the Labyrinth.

"Remember fair maiden should you need us." Didymus said climbing aboard Ambrosious.

"Yea should ya need us." Hoggle said with a hopeful sound.

"I'll call. Goodbye I'll miss you all." And with her words they disappeared.

After changing she collapsed in a heap on her bed. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes. Before she drifted to sleep she whispered into the night.

"_Jareth _please forgive me." And in the second she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Her dream was placed in the scene where she last saw him. She desperately searched for him but saw nothing but the ruins of the Escher room. Just when she was about to give up she say him sitting on the rubble with his back turned to her. Looking as if he was moping in his deep thoughts._

_She approached him carefully._

_"Jareth?" He jumped and turned still wearing the attire she saw him I last with his white feathery cape._

_"Sarah? What are you doing here?" he seemed hopeful for a moment then turned into a sneer. "Have you come to gloat?"_

_"No I wanted to say...I'm...sorry." The apology took him by surprise._

_"Why should you apologize?"_

_"Because of what I said when you offered me everything. I wanted to accept you but I had to think of Toby and time was running out I just couldn't make the right decision. So I am asking you to please fogivmhh." His lips smashed onto hers before she could finish her sentence. She was stunned at first then began to return the kiss. As quickly as it began it stopped with Sarah pulling away._

_"Jareth wait I love you but we can't I'm only fifteen. I have school and my family and my friends. I can't just leave it all." He was disappointed but he knew she was right. She was still only a child. Too young to keep. He thought. But he was determined to have her as his queen._

_"I understand precious, I love you too. So we must wait till we can be together."_

_"I don't want to be apart from you." She began in a panic._

_"We won't be apart we can always be together here in you dreams. When you feel the time is right to leave the aboveground then just wish for me to take you away."_

_"Really it's that simple?"_

_He laughed slightly. "Yes precious it's just that simple. But don't take to long to come back. The Goblin city needs their queen soon." With that he placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips._

_As the dream went on they said nothing to each other. The simply held each other in the ruined Escher room. Till Sarah began to feel her self waking up. She gave the goblin king one last kiss before she faded away from the dream._

* * *

"Sarah? You need to get up for school." Her father shaking her awake.

"Ok I'm up." As her father left the room her dream came rushing back to her. She smiled at the thought of becoming queen one day. But the title didn't matter as long as Jareth was with her.

She thought again about how long she would wait to go back. 18 would be best, she couldn't wait that long to be Jareth's wife she knew with all her heart that she loved him and he loved her back. So three years she would have to wait. But she wasn't worried about not seeing Jareth. All she had to do was dream and he would be there for her. Three years wasn't long at all. And each dream she would have with Jareth could be like a date for them to get to know each other better. Now that she was up she was eager to get through the day and get back to sleep.

When she was finally dressed she looked out her window to see the all too familiar barn owl sitting on the tree branch closest to her window. She slid the window open to let him in. He landed on the window sill staring at her intently.

"Wait for me my love. I'll see you soon." She said to the bird as it was leaning into her hand as she was caressing its head lightly.

**_I'll wait for you my queen _**She heard his voice say in her mind. She smiled at hearing his voice again. She couldn't get enough of his soothing voice.

"I'll see you tonight, goodbye." She said leaving the owl on the window sill.

His thoughts were everywhere. She loves him back. He will have the queen he desires. He only had to wait for the right words.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think. Please review. And give me your thoughts on how the story should go. Thank you._**


	2. I'm coming my love

_**Only a few reviews but I will continue this story. So please review and tell me if this story is to your liking. I like the encouragement. Here ya go chapter 2.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Labyrinth.**

* * *

**Three years later...**

Sarah continued packing her things away. She was ready to go to her home and kingdom with the man she loves. Over the years she and Jareth have gotten to know each other better through her dreams. She has learned that his kingdom is just small and insignificant in the whole underground. Truth was there were hundreds of kingdoms with their own kings and queens and they were all ruled over by the high king and queen of the whole underground. Sarah also learned the high king and queen were Jareth's parents; King Oberon and queen Titania. Jareth was the eldest out of three children. So not only was he king of the goblins but he was heir to the whole underground. But he would only ascend the throne when his parents would retire since she learned that Jareth and his kind were Fae and they were immortal. The thought of living forever as queen seemed too impossible to be true. But as the years have passed she didn't care about how long her life was just as long as it was with Jareth. Her dreams with him were full of romantic moments. Some nights they would tell each other about themselves and some nights they would sit together hold each other. Her life was going to have it's happily ever and it was long over due. Her life seemed dull compared to the life she saw awaiting her in the underground. School was fine she threw herself into her studies and didn't seek a social life. Every now and then she would be approached by other boys and all the time she turned them down. She always remembered her fiancée waiting for her in her dreams. Her lack of a social life concerned her dad and step-mother but they didn't have any success in convincing her otherwise. And now there was no point in having friends. She graduated top of her class and was preparing to leave this world forever. The only thing holding her back was her family. After her ordeal in the Labyrinth she had grown closer to her younger brother Toby and her step-mother. Toby was only four but they were inseparable and her and Karen grew closer, not as mother and daughter but as friends. Though Karen was always on Sarah for not having any friends or having dates. Sarah knew where her heart was but she couldn't tell Karen, she probably would think she was crazy. Well once she returned to the underground she would find a way to bring them with her. She was finally packed. Shee didn't need much, she just had some sentimental things including her beloved red leather bound book that brought her to her king. The rest of her things she sold to a second hand store and her clothes she gave away to charity, all without anyone knowing. She planned on wishing herself away tomorrow after she said goodbye to her family. Just one thing she wanted to do was take one last walk in the park where she caught sight of the familiar barn owl on that fateful day she met the infamous king.

As she walked through the park her memory was flooded of visions from that day. She didn't like fact that she had to watch Toby that night. Her mind decided to fly away to her imagination and act out the play she had been obsessing over. Sarah pictured herself at fifteen running through the empty park not having a care in the world. Life for her was a fantasy wherever she went. That day she hadn't realized just how much of a fantasy herlife would become. And here she was now waiting to wish herself away to be queen of a fantasy world of her own. She would live forever with the man, or in this case a magical fae king, she loves. Her mind wandered as she thought of how life would be as queen of the goblins. It was a dream come true. And she was happy to finally attain that dream that she rejected from Jareth.

She glanced at the clock to see it was 7 o' clock. She should get home soon to say goodbye to everyone. She didn't know how to explain where she was going but she just thought to say goodbye then in some time later bring them to the underground.

**I would be happy to have them in our home, precious.**

She gasped as she heard her lover's voice in her mind. Her eyes darted around to search for her love.

**Turn those cruel eyes toward the obelisk dear. **She heard him chuckle. She turned around. And sure enough there he was in his owl form perched on the obelisk where she first saw him on that night.

"_Oh Jareth. What am I going to do with you?_" She told him through her thoughts.

**I can think of several things we can do. And they involve you, me, and our bed. **He purred in her mind. She shook her head. She had told him time and time again that she wanted to wait till they were married before engaging in that.

"_Soon my love soon. I will be wishing myself away tomorrow, then we may begin planning the wedding._" She couldn't believe she was getting married. And this was no ordinary man, he was the goblin king and high prince of the Underground. The only way to acheive this unbelievable goal was to say her right words. Just twelve words to say and she will be back where she belongs.

**Sarah hurry home and say goodbyes, I have waited too long to have you home. The goblins are demanding for their queen. And I demand for my wife and companion for life. **She giggled at his rhyming words. Thunder from the sky made her stop. She looked to the, still perched, owl on the obelisk.

" _I will see you tomorrow my love._" She sent her farewell to him through her thoughts. She then burst into a sprint to her car at the park entrance.

Jareth stood there for a little while longer. He could feel a storm brewing. It was the familiar feeling, that of a wished away child about to be sent to him. He groaned. He didn't have time to deal with s new runner. He wanted to focus on his future queen, but he knew that the Labyrinth wouldn't allow him to skip on someone who was wished away. He began to let his magic guide him to where the wish would take place. He could feel that it wasn't very far from the park. He flew till he reached the all too familiar Victorian home. He grinned thinking the child would be his favorite babe, Toby. He would just have to wait and see.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Karen came home early with Toby in tow. She called out for Sarah but received no answer. She probably went to the park; she thought. Karen took this opportunity to see what Sarah has been doing up in her room for the past few days. Every time either her or her husband would come up to see what Sarah was doing in her room, she always stopped them before they could enter. When she got to Sarah's room she was shocked to see absolutely nothing in the girl's room beside the furniture and a medium sized bag laying on the bed. What on earth is going on? Is she running away? Were the questions that ran through Karen's mind. She looked through the bag on her bed to give her some idea of where she was going. When she opened the bag she was greeted by a red leather bound book with gold lettering the read, Labyrinth. She has seen Sarah read this book multiple times but never knew what was so great about it. Her curiosity got the better of her as she sat down to read the book.

'_Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself. But what no one knew was that the King of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. "Say your right words" the goblins said. "And we'll take the baby, and you will be free." But the girl knew that the goblins would keep the baby forever and ever and turn it into a goblin. So the girl suffered in scilence until one night when she was tired from a day of housework and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!"'_

Karen was pulled from the book by the sound of thunder outside. Not wanting to waste her time on such rubbish she went back downstairs to start on dinner. Her thoughts were everywhere. She needed to stop Sarah from making a mistake by running away. But how?

* * *

Sarah came into the house just in time before it started raining. Before she went in she could've sworn she saw her fiancée in owl form flying over the house. When she went inside she was greeted by the shrilly voice of her brother.

"SAWAH!"

"Hey Toby what are you doing?"

"Playing pirates. Im the capin. Arh!"

"Haha ha ok buddy. You have fun."

She left Toby to his game and she ventured into the kitchen to find Karen finishing up dinner.

"Hey Karen. How was your day?"

"Oh it was fine. How was yours?" She didn't know how to bring up that she had snooped around in her room?

"Oh it was ok I finally finished cleaning my room." At that Karen scoffed thinking. 'Clean is an understatement. You cleared out everything.' But she kept quiet. She needed to talk to Robert before they did anything.

When Robert came through the door dinner was finished and ready to be served. Karen thought the dinner table was not the best place to talk to Sarah. But it was her only chance to get her to sit and listen to what she had to say. Before Robert sat down at the table Karen pulled him aside to tell him of the situation.

"Robert I don't know what to say to her."

"Don't worry we'll take it step by step. I'm sure there's a reason for all of this."

As the dinner progressed Karen and Robert shared quick worried glances at Sarah. They were stunned to see her looking so calm and happy. Right before they finished Karen spoke up, afraid that she was leaving tonight or tomorrow.

"Sarah can I ask you something? Why is your room empty?" Sarah had a quick shocked expression then changed to her happy face she was displaying earlier.

"Well I'm leaving. To go and live with my boyfriend." She said in the calmest voice.

"Sarah what's this talk about a boyfriend. You never hang out with anyone. You're always here or in the park with Toby. How on earth could you have a boyfriend with out us knowing?" Karen began to worry thinking that now Sarah was delusional. Did she just picture her life as a fairytale and now she was off to her prince charming?

"Well he kind of sees me in my dreams. I know it sounds crazy but he is somewhat of a magical being that I have met in the past." NOW Karen believed she was delusional. What on earth was this dream man she saw?

"Sarah it does sound crazy. You can't really think that a man in your dream is waiting for you."

"But he is. He is the King of the goblins." Karen immediately remembered from her story book about the king of the goblins and how he had fallen in love with a girl.

"Sarah that is just from your story. A goblin king isn't real. You need to stop living in a fantasy and live in the real world!"

"He is real. And tomorrow I'm wishing my self away to him!" The argument was getting loud. Karen and Sarah began to scream at each other while Robert and Toby stared at them, afraid to get involved.

"Well I wish this goblin king would take you away right now! There nothing. Now STOP BEING RIDICULOUS SARAH!" Sarah stood stunned then a grin began to spread on her face. Karen wondered what she was smiling at till in a sudden flash of lightning, she was gone.

* * *

**Sorry this it took me so long to write this. I'm busy watching my younger brother for the week and I am about ready to wish him away to the goblins myself. Hope you liked this please review and tell me whatcha think.**


	3. Time starts NOW

_**I changed the title of my story. I don't know why but I took a look at it and I hated it. Please review to tell me a title you think is good for this story. Well I decided to stay up and write a new chapter for this story. I really love this movie and I love David bowie. Please write a review if you like this story.**_

* * *

Karen was instantly scared she looked at the spot where Sarah had stood not a moment ago. Where had she gone? She refused to believe that her wish came true about the goblin king taking her away. She looked to Robert and toby and they were just as stunned as she was.

"Sarah? Where are you? If you are trying to be funny this is not funny. You're scaring us, Where are you?" Nothing. As the storm wet on she heard something banging against the window. Before she could see what it was the window flew open and I large barn owl flew in circling the family. They shielding themselves afraid of the big owl flying in their dining room. When the flapping of wings stopped they looked to see a tall man with wild blonde hair standing before them in a shower of glitter.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" Robert stood up to him taking on the role as man of the house and protecting his family.

"I am here to answer a wish that was made here." The tall man looked past Robert and glared at Karen.

"You're him aren't you, you're the goblin king?" Jareth smirked at the familiar comment.

"Yes I am and I have fulfilled your wish, you are all free from Sarah." Jareth thought he could tell them that this is what Sarah wanted but he wanted to mess with them and make them realize that Sarah was no fool for believing in fairy tales.

"But I didn't think you were real. I didn't mean it. Please bring her back. We want her back." It was always the same with mortals. Wishing away their family and others and not meaning it. Well the truth was he couldn't take a child away if the wisher didn't mean it. So that statement that has been overused for some time now was completely pointless. He looked at the family before them. He wanted to ensure that they would realize how true Sarah's words were. And he knew just the way to go. The usual offer he gives to those who wish away children. And the one he gave to Sarah that made her change her attitude on life. He hoped it would have the same effect on them as it did for her.

"Well if you really want to have Sarah back you must find her. She's there in my castle." he pointed to the door and it swung open revealing the underground and the giant Labyrinth that has only been beaten once. And the champion was now waiting for him in the castle so he was eager to get back. Jareth turned to the family as they stared awestruck at the size of the labyrinth. He showed the family the familiar clock of the thirteen hours floating in midair. It's amazing the irony of this situation, he thought.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before Sarah becomes mine forever." And with that he disappeared to his castle to find his love.

* * *

Sarah was delighted to find herself in the throne room but was instantly disappointed to find only goblins in there. Where was Jareth? She thought. When the goblins noticed who she was the began to surround her cheering saying 'Long live the queen.' She was flattered by their attention. But her mind was focused on finding Jareth. Then she remembered that she was just wished away so he was probably giving her family the choice to win her back. She laughed inwardly at the idea of Karen running the labyrinth. But she knew her family cared enough to try and fight for her. Oh well, since she was here a day early she might as well enjoy some time with the goblins for now until Jareth comes back.

"Is queeny here to stay forever?" One goblin asked.

"Yes I'm her to stay." The room exploded with cheers. She could picture having fun living with goblins, they were cute. As they danced around celebrating the arrival of their queen Sarah decided to lounge on the throne and close her eyes for a moment. It was certainly an exciting day. After three years of waiting she was finally home and free to marry her king. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the goblins stop their cheering and dancing and looked at her and the figure behind the throne.

"Is the seat comfortable precious?" Her eyes snapped open and she jumped from the throne to turn and gaze at her king.

"I..I ... um... it is. I'm sorry."

"Why be sorry, I wanted your honest opinion because I plan to have another one put right next to it." He smiled at her. Then frowned slightly looking over her shoulder at the goblins looking intently at the scene playing out before them.

"Out all of you." And the goblins scrambled out of the room leaving Sarah and Jareth alone. Once all the goblins were out Jareth made a swift move enveloping her in his arms and attacking her lips with his, surprising Sarah but she eventually began to kiss back. After what seemed like hours they came up for air.

"Forgive me my dear but I have been waiting to physically kiss you instead of kiss you in your dreams." He smiled down at her as she blushed.

"I've been waiting too long for this day. So kiss me all you want. I want to waste no time making up for the three years of not being together in a physical sense." Taking her statement as permission he attacked he lips more surely to leave over used lips.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Karen and her family were standing on the hill where they last saw the Goblin king. The labyrinth was certainly a sight to be seen. It was massive. And they saw how far the castle was and it discouraged her slightly. But she couldn't just give up on Sarah. She had to find her and apologize for her words. Never in a million years would she have believed Sarah to be right about her fantasy world.

As they started down the hill the family of three noticed a small dwarf with a spraying can by the wall. He had an old weathered beaten face with clothes that did not seem to come from the 20 century. Before they could speak to him he noticed their presence.

"Who's goes there?" He turned to the scared family and he was surprised to see them. usually there was only one runner but in this case it was three.

"I'm sorry we're trying to find a way through this labyrinth can you help us sir?" Robert asked. The dwarf looked at the two adults but tool carful notice of the young boy. He looked familiar. It took seconds for him to realize where he had seen the boy before. He stepped forward to the boy with his parents trying to shield him from the stranger in front of them.

"Yous Toby aren't you?" The parents were shocked. How did he know Toby. Toby nodded to the dwarf. The dwarf delighted held out his hand.

"Nice to finally meet ya Toby, I'm Hoggle." The boy timidly shook the creatures hand then clung closer to his mother.

"How on earth do you know Toby?" Karen asked pulling her son more away.

"Well Sarah talks about him all the time. I never have gotten to officially meet the lad." Toby looks up at the dwarf. Sarah? Sarah talks to him about me? Sarah talks to this guy?

"How do you know Sarah?" Robert asks through gritted teeth getting annoyed and suspicious of this being.

"Well everyone knows Sarah as the 'Lady of the Labyrinth'. And soon she will be called 'Queen of the Goblins'. Me I'm not to fond of that but nothing I can do about it."

"Yes you can do something about it; you can help us through this labyrinth. No daughter of mine is going to marry some Goblin King. He must have brainwashed her or something. She's not in her right mind to want to marry this guy." Robert couldn't believe what was going on. Did Sarah have another life that he didn't know about? How was it possible for her to be some Lady of the Labyrinth when she never went out she just always stayed in her room.

"Alright I'll help ye. But I don't think the king will be happy about me helping you. He wasn't all that pleased with me when I helped Sarah through this Labyrinth." Hoggle led the family to the entrance of the Labyrinth. As they were walking Karen wondered how Sarah had come to know this creature and why she was so famous here to be given a title of Lady. And also just like Robert she wondered how Sarah could even find a place like this when she never left her room.

"When did Sarah run this Labyrinth?" Karen asked.

"It was about three years ago. This Labyrinth is for runners who have wished away their loved ones. And three years ago Sarah ran this labyrinth to get young toby here back."

"WHAT?! She wished away Toby? How could she do that?!" Karen was mad beyond anything.

"Well she felt bad when he was taken away. So bad that she went though a lot to get him back. Her hard work made a difference here."

"How so?" Robert asked.

"Well we get a lot of runners who wish away loved ones. But none were like Sarah."

"Why?"

"Because she's the only one in the history of the Underground to beat it." Robert and Karen stopped at that. Sarah is the only one who has beaten this. What chance did they have? Especially with Toby, who had not uttered a word in a while, in tow.

* * *

_**There new chapter. Hope you like it. Thank you guys for the reviews. Please tell me how this chapter was.**_


	4. Hour one

_**I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I trying to write everything via IPAD but it's a slow process. I am trying to save for a computer so please be patient with me please. Ok I really hated how the last chapter turned out so I am going to really buckle down for the rest of the story so again bear with me. I am not that much of a writer but I think practice makes perfect. Thanks for all my followers and reviews it keeps this story alive so keep em coming. Here we go chapter 4.**_

* * *

Jareth took this time to fully come to the realization that his love was finally here. She was here and she was going to be his queen. Nothing could spoil this moment. But something could, he thought. Her family was in the labyrinth trying to win her back. No way in the whole underground would he ever let them win. He was certain Sarah felt the same about the matter.

Sarah could feel her love tense. She looked up at him and followed his gaze to the window looking out to the labyrinth. It hit her. Her family took the challenge. They could come and take her away. The thought made her cling tightly to the goblin king. She couldn't let them take her she had finally been reunited with the only man she has ever loved.

Jareth felt her tighten her grip. He chuckled and looked down at her staring at him.

"Don't worry precious, I'll work on it." He had to think of a plan to prevent the family from winning. But he wasn't worried so much. Because if they did win, Sarah could simply wish herself away as planned. But pride in Sarah for being the one and only winner, he wanted to keep her as the sole champion of the labyrinth. Oh this was going to be a hard task. What he really wanted to focus on was planning their wedding. He had everything sorted out, the only thing he had left to worry about was the part of the ceremony where he would have Sarah be changed into a Fae. The law of the underground stated that only the high king may change mortals into fae with his blessing. Jareth had simply told his parents he was getting married; what he forget to tell them was that Sarah was a mortal. He knew his parents were not prejudice against mortals like some other fae were. But the thought still worried him. He could not be sure if they would approve of their eldest son taking a mortal for a wife. He had to hope for the best. And if they did not consent he would give up his title and fortune to be with Sarah. For three years he had waited for her to be in the underground. He had enjoyed their dream time together but it was not the same as having her here. He continued to have a tight hold on her not wanting to leave her side. He suddenly felt the warmth from her body leave his and he looked down to see Sarah staring out the window.

Sarah was worried for her family. She wasn't sure if they had what it took to make it through the labyrinth. There were a couple times she nearly died in there. Most of those times were at the hand of Jareth but it still happened. Once more was that they had little Toby with them. There were many times she got separated from her friends when she was here. she couldn't even imagine Toby being alone and lost in the labyrinth.

Jareth saw her inner turmoil and decided to put her at ease. Without her looking he conjured up one crystal and moved it in her line of sight. What she saw was her old friend Hoggle leading her family down the path that looked like it had no turns. She wondered briefly if Hoggle could mislead them from the center of the labyrinth, but she quickly dismissed the idea since he didn't listen to Jareth when he told him to take her back to the beginning so why would he now. 'He might listen to you' her subconscious said. Well that was a thought. he wouldn't listen to Jareth but he might listen to her. Although he might have difficulty believing that she wanted to stay. Through the years she hadn't told any of her friends about her and Jareth. She felt awful for not telling but she didn't think they would like the idea. The last time she talked about Jareth with Hoggle he called him a rat. That for certain was a sign he didn't like his king. But to keep her family from reaching the castle she had to try.

"Is it possible to have Hoggle steer them in wrong direction?"

He looks down at her and smirks. He is probably thinking what she is thinking. But it is worth a try.

"I'll see what I can do." He says.

"No let me talk to him. I haven't seen him in awhile and he is more liable to believe me than you."

Jareth scowled when he heard this. His own subject would listen to Sarah than he would his king? But he quickly dismissed the thought and thought it was probably a sign that Sarah would make a fair queen that all his subjects would listen to. He gave her a curt nod. And poofed them where they last saw her family.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"So Sarah beat this before? When?" Karen asked. She couldn't imagine Sarah beating a place like this. They were going through all the unseeable turns of the labyrinth and it was giving her a headache. It seemed that they would never get through till the walls changed into a sandstone wall.

Hoggle, growing irritated at the family, stopped to give tell Sarah's story in the briefest way he could.

"It was about three years ago. Sarah had wished away Toby here. I don't know all the details about how she wished him away. But she came here to solve this Labyrinth to win him back. She was pretty determined to win. She got through some of it before falling into an oubliette and.." He was cut off by Karen.

"What's an oubliette?" Hoggle was beginning to really hate all the questions. He was reminded of Sarah who did ask a lot of questions but wasn't this irritating.

"It's a place for people to forget about. Now as I was sayin when she fell into the oubliette I came to help her. But I was under the kings orders to take her back to the beginning. But she convinced me to help her." Hoggle went on and on about their adventure. Through Ludo to the final battle in the goblin city. He did however leave out the one part he was most ashamed of. Giving the tainted peach to Sarah. He often wondered what happened to her when she ate that peach. But he never wanted to bring up something that only made him feel worse. Deciding to get moving so as not to fall behind on time he wrapped up the story."And then she went up the stairs to defeat him. I guess she did considering she won Toby back. Now if that answers all your questions I think we should keep goin on." They all quickly agreed and they continued to silently follow the strange dwarf.

Maneuvering through this part of the labyrinth was tricky, it was constantly changing. But Hoggle knew his way. In due time the group came up to the two doors, one of which led to the castle. He knew which one to take he had gone through the labyrinth countless of times. As he was going through the door he thought that this game of the labyrinth would be over soon. It was a piece of cake. And as he thought this he fell through the trap door below him, leaving the family of three at the top scared how they were going to finish this and get Sarah back with out the dwarf.

Hoggle kept falling down till he felt something slow him down. He looked to his right to see the helping hands lower him down slowly.

"What are you doing I wanna go up not down!" But the hands ignored his request and brought him down to the dark oubliette where Sarah had been the first time.

He dusted himself off thinking how he was going to get back to Sarah's family. He knew they didn't stand a chance in the labyrinth. He was heading to where he knew the board of wood was to get out of here till he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hello Hoggle. It's good to see you." He turned to see the figure holding a candle.

"Sarah?"

* * *

_**Again sorry it took me so long to update. I'm working on the next chapter immediately but I don't know how soon I can post it. So bear with me please and enjoy this chapter.**_


	5. Author's note

**Hey everybody ok. I have lost inspiration for this story. I plan to re write it in the future after i finish some other stories. Please keep on the watch for the rewritten version of this story. **

**Sorry folks.**

**Steelgirl19**


	6. It's coming back!

Hey yall. Inspiration is back! For those who loved this story and where it was going. I will have a new story for you soon. I have yet to come up with a better title so i will take suggestions. I won't post it this month. I want to finish writing some other stories first. Then i am also in the process of moving so i will be busy for the next month or so. But just to let you know.

Its coming soon to a fanfiction. net near you. Haha


End file.
